Desire
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: "No one could ever know about what they had done. But now, Miku was filled with such lust—such desire that there would be many more nights just like this one in the near future. "  Twincest, don't like, don't read. MikuxMikuo


(A/N Oh haiiii guysssss. First off, I don't agree with incest nor twincest. I have a brother, so writing this makes me feel reaaallly awkward. I'm writing this 'cause I love the pairing MikuXMikuo, incest or not. It's not real, so don't freak. So, if you are uncomfortable with twins getting it on or just remarks of the sort, please kindly click the back button and do not read any further. Thank you if you do, I hope you enjoy it ^^)

Adorable.

Sexy.

What else to say? The mix of her childish and curious eyes and her slender and curved body didn't quite fit well together, yet at the same time it did.

The teal haired boy groaned, realizing how long he had been staring at his little sisters' butt. Yeah, he's in love with his sister. In the total I wanna-fuck-you- way.

"Hm? Mikuo, is something wrong?" Mikuo looked up to see his younger sister staring at him intently, a pan in one hand, and an egg in the other.

Mikuo gulped. "N-nothing. I'm fine. Hurry up though, I'm starving." Using a sullen attitude to cover up his flustered feeling, Mikuo sunk into the palm of his right hand and continued staring at her butt. She was wearing shorts (the really short kind) and a graphic tee. Sadly, it wasn't a low cut kind of shirt, but at the same time Mikuo liked that about her-she wasn't a slut. She was classy.

His eyes drifted down to her perfect milky legs with not a single hair in sight. He could only imagine them wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer to her—

"Well?" Miku's voice distracted Mikuos' fantasy. He looked up.

"What?" He said in a genuinely confused tone. Miku sighed. "Never mind. Eat up." A plate of scrambled eggs was set in front of him and Miku wandered off to her room.

Mikuo stared at the eggs and groaned again. He had been having these fantasies for over a year now. Probably ever since he learned what sex is. Miku and Mikuo's parents had died when Miku was 8 and Mikuo was 9. Their aunt took care of them, but she works as an on-call doctor so she practically is never home. And every now and then, she just doesn't even come home at night.

In short, Miku and Mikuo are left home alone together. A lot. Mikuo couldn't help but wonder if Miku also felt the sexual tension that rose between them constantly. When he reached for the remote once, his hand grazed her breast and she didn't say anything. And if he had a dollar for all the times they had walked in on each other changing…He'd have 5 dollars.

Well, he had never really seen her in the nude, but caught her once or twice in her bra and panties, or with just her pants on. Of course, she had screamed and thrown a lamp at him, but he had enough time to get a full view. And only once had Miku walked in on Mikuo, whom was in the process of removing his boxers.

Mikuo picked at the eggs, remembering the shocked face on Miku as she rushed out of his bedroom, screaming. He chuckled softly to himself. "What a silly girl…"

Miku walked down the stairs wearing a plain black skirt with small sparkles and a blue blouse, her purse in hand and black coat draped over her arm. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back before 10." She called.

Mikuo shuffled into room where Miku was putting on her shoes and took a bite of his apple. "What's with the fancy get up?"

Miku blushed and smiled fondly. "I happen to have a date tonight~" She said happily.

The apple went bland in Mikuo's mouth and he gulped down the bit that was in his mouth. "Oh really now? With whom, I may ask?"

Miku finished putting on her shoe and tucked a piece of her teal hair behind her ear. "Len Kagamine. We're going to go on one of those evening boat dinners." She smiled. "Like I said, I'll be back before ten. I have my cell phone in case you need me. Love you, bye." Miku hugged Mikuo tightly.

But even after Miku had let go of Mikuo, Mikuo still held on to his little sister. "M-Mikuo?" Miku said slightly frantically.

"Have fun and be safe. And if he hurts you I swear to god I will chop off his balls." Mikuo said into Miku's shoulder. Miku sighed in relief and laughed.

"Oh Mikuo. You're so silly. Anyways, I'll be fine. And thanks." Miku then grabbed her cell phone off the counter and opened the door. Mikuo could see the Blonde haired boy waiting by the curb, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

Miku scampered down the steps and smiled at him. Mikuo felt a burning hot sensation in his chest as Len slung his arm over Miku's shoulder and smiled at her. Sure, Len was a good kid, being smart and kind, but still, he was a guy, and if he had a mind like Mikuo's, then his' sisters' virginity might be at stake.

Cursing under his breath, Mikuo slammed the door. Tonight, Miku would become his, and only his. No matter what.

Laughing, Miku Fiddled for her keys and unlocked the door to her house. "Thanks Len, I really had a great time. I hope we can do this again soon."

Len smiled back "Me too." He then paused, blushing like mad before pulling Miku in for a kiss. Miku smiled into the kiss and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him in closer. This was her first kiss, and it was as amazing as she thought it would be.

Len pushed her against the door softly and continued kissing her passionately, until the door flew open and Miku stumbled slightly backwards into Mikuo. Len quickly let go and took a step back.

"I think you'd best be on your way, Kagamine Len." Mikuo said, his face expressionless. Len nodded.

"B-bye Miku…" Len said, sheepishly raising his hand and waving.

"Yeah…" Miku said. Mikuo waited until Len was down the block until he slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Miku screamed as soon as Mikuo closed the door. He only gripped her hands tighter. "You're not my father! I can do as I-mmph!" Miku's sentence was cut off by Mikuo's lips pressing against hers'.

She struggled at first but as his tongue began to lick her lips, she could only sigh, opening her mouth for Mikuo to poke his tongue into it.

After about a minute, Miku pulled away. "N-No! I can't…We're siblings, this isn't normal!"

Mikuo pushed her against the wall. "I know but I've been holding back for so long Miku, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this for so long. You're so beautiful…" He began to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone and Miku shuddered.

"I…I can't say I don't want to do this Mikuo, but what will people think?"

"They don't have to know…What happens tonight doesn't leave this house."

Mikuo began to unbutton Miku's shirt. He paused and looked up at her for approval. Her face was bright red but she slowly nodded. Mikuo smirked before undoing the rest of the buttons on her blouse and throwing it across the room.

"W-Wait…Let's go to your bedroom…" Miku said softly. Mikuo smirked yet again and picked Miku up bridal style. Sure, he wasn't the strongest guy ever, but Miku was so light even he could pick her up with ease. He carried her to his room, and gently laid her on the bed.

He then climbed over her, and they paused for a few seconds, staring lustfully into each other's eyes before continuing their steamy make out session.

Mikuo's hand moved down and began to massage her right breast, lightly pinching and touching her now hardened nipple. Miku let out soft moans as he smiled and kissed and lightly bit his way down her neck, before latching onto her left nipple, sucking and licking it passionately.

Miku's content moans echoed in the room as her brother continued to lick her nipples. Mikuo stood up and pulled off his shirt, revealing a surprisingly well toned torso. Miku felt her cheeks flare up as Mikuo gave her a smirk, before kissing her again. His hand trailed its way down her stomach and he lightly ran his fingers up and down the length of her perfect stomach.

While still kissing Miku, Mikuo slid his fingers into her skirt and into her panties. He smiled, noticing how wet she already was.

"A-ah…M-Mikuo…" Miku panted as he began to rub the area. Her head was going fuzzy; all her thoughts had gone south for the winter. All she could focus now was the feeling of her brother's slender fingers as they rubbed against her wet pussy.

Mikuo paused, planting another kiss on his sister before dipping a single finger into her entrance. Miku gasped into the kiss before starting to moan. Mikuo smirked against her lips as he swallowed her moans of pleasure. He slowly entered in another finger, rhythmically moving them in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

When Mikuo finally pulled out, Miku was left in a daze. Mikuo looked up at Miku and smiled, before licking his fingers clean. Miku felt her face heat up as she watched her brother lick up her juices. He then pulled her legs over his head, resting them on his' shoulders.

"M-Mikuo? Wh-What are you do-mmmmm!" Miku's sentence was cut short as Mikuo began to run his tongue over her clit. Miku began to moan loudly as he pushed his tongue in her entrance, and began to swirl it inside her, feeling and tasting her walls. Miku was left wanting more…So much more as he finally pulled his tongue out and smiled at his sister.

"Now…" Miku started, crawling over so she was on top of her brother. "It's my turn to pleasure you." Miku smiled seductively and slowly crawled down, stopping at the bulge in her older brother's pants. Unzipping them, Miku pulled them off in a swift motion, and threw his' pants over her shoulder, and slid his boxers down to his' knee level.

Miku gasped slightly, staring at her brothers' large member. Mustering up her courage, Miku crawled over and licked the tip. The moan Mikuo let out encouraged Miku to continue running her tongue over the hard member before sliding it into her mouth. She began deep-throating it and Mikuo moaned more, putting his hand on the back of her head. He felt the pressure rising up, and before he could control himself, he came into Miku's mouth.

Miku smirked and gulped up his seed happily as it ran down her chin and onto her perfectly round breasts. Mikuo paused. "We…We should use a condom, shouldn't we?" Miku bit her fingernail.

"Well…You could pull out…But to be safe, yeah, let's use one." Miku replied. Mikuo nodded and retrieved a single packet from his bed-side dresser. He tore off the top with his mouth and slipped it onto his member.

Both Hatsunes were virgins, so Miku braced herself against Mikuo. Mikuo took care as he slowly slid into her, yet Miku couldn't help the yelp that came out of her mouth as soon as the tip of him entered. Miku wrapped her arms around Mikuo's back, desperately grasping and digging into his' shoulders. Yet once the pain subsided, the bliss that crashed over Miku was so intense she moaned into Mikuo's ear.

Mikuo grinned, and began to move slightly in his' sisters tight walls. She bounced slightly as he began to thrust, starting off slow before speeding up. Miku's moans became more frequent and louder. The pleasure vibrated between the two. Miku fumbled for Mikuo's lips, encasing him in a passionate kiss full of fire and pleasure.

"I—I can't hold back!" Miku gasped. Her climax was at its peak, and in seconds, her juices flowed out and onto the bed sheets. Mikuo however wasn't done yet. He had lost his speed, but he made up for it in his power. Within a minute, Miku could already feel a second orgasm at its brink.

"This time, we'll come together," Mikuo whispered, nibbling slightly on Miku's earlobe.

And just as Mikuo said, the twins reached their climax together. Cum spilled out of Miku's crevice and Mikuo hesitantly took out his dick. He then took the full condom and spilled its contents onto Miku's face and chest. Miku giggled as she licked some of his cum off her fingers.

The twins then snuggled together, with Miku's head against Mikuo's toned chest.

That night, all Miku could hear was Mikuo's heartbeat resounding in her ear.

No one could ever know about what they had done. But now, Miku was filled with such lust—such desire that there would be many more nights just like this one in the near future.

Giving Mikuo a small peck on the nose, Miku fell into a deep sleep filled with comfort and pleasure.


End file.
